


夏日祭(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	夏日祭(H)

在看完了煙花的時候，彩加他就同了八幡他一起行街，也去到了一間沒有人的寺廟的。之後彩加他就同了八幡他就講了"今天的煙花也十分之好美的，不如我們在了煙花見證下，彩加他就講完之後，八幡他就講了出口：可以啊，我可以的，之後彩加他的唇就給了八幡他好好地吻着的，之後彩加就好好地把了衣服除下了衣服就面向了八幡他的，就講：你好好地輕撫了我及愛了我，之後八幡他說：好啊，之後彩加他就被了八幡他舔吻了彩加他頸，之後八幡他看到了彩加他十分之享受的，就開始把了彩加他的全身舔吻，就令到了彩加他就有了不停叫之外，也不時輕顫之外，而彩加他就感到十分之放鬆和舒服，八幡他就把了彩加他的乳頭舔吸，之後彩加他的小穴濕潤的，八幡他的手就立刻放在了彩加他的小穴，就可以開始不停擴張，就令到了彩加他覺得了八幡他的xx快立入來的，所以八幡他就見了彩加他好像想要自己的xx，所以就滿足了彩加他的，就把了自己的xx插下去彩加他的濕潤的小穴 ，因此彩加他就不自覺地大叫，就同時感覺到十分之好開心的，和有些爽，令到了彩加他就不自覺想要八幡更多，到了最後彩加他就高潮的，之後他們就清潔好，就離開了的。


End file.
